belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Kings of Navarre family tree
This is a Family tree of the Kings of Navarre from Íñigo Arista until the accession of Henry III of Navarre to the throne of France. See also: List of Navarrese monarchs - Kingdom of Navarre - Kingdom of Pamplona The colors denote the monarchs from the: - House of Íñiguez (824–905) - House of Jiménez (905–1234) - House of Champagne (Blois) (1234–1284) - House of Capet (1284–1349) - House of Évreux (1328–1441) - House of Trastámara (1425–1479) - House of Foix (1479–1517) - House of Albret (1484–1572) - House of Bourbon (1572–1620) —— The solid lines denotes the legitimate descents – – – - The dashed lines denotes a marriage · · · · The dotted lines denotes the liaisons and illegitimate descents }} | Fo1= | In1= | boxstyle_In1=border-width:2px; background-color:#7FFF00}} | Ma2=Matrona| Gc2= | UD0=unkn. daughter| Ga2= | boxstyle_Ga2=border-width:2px; background-color:#7FFF00| Mu1= | As2=Assona Íñiguez| Gl2=Galindo ?-870}} | Or3=Oneca Garcés of Pamplona 838-?| Au3= | Fo3= | boxstyle_Fo3=border-width:2px; background-color:#7FFF00| Al3= | Ji3=? Jimena of Pamplona ?-912| Sa3=Sancho Garcés}} | Ve4=Velasco Fortúnez| Lo4=Lope Fortúnez| Ad4= | On4= | Sh4= }} | Sa4=Sancha Garcés of Pamplona| In4=Íñigo Fortúnez| Ig4=Íñigo Garcés| Ji4=Jimena| Jm4= | boxstyle_Jm4=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Sn4=Sancha Aznárez| So4= | boxstyle_So4=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| To4=Toda Pamplona 876–958}} | Ra5= | Af5= | On5=Oneca of Pamplona ?-931| Orq=Orbita of Pamplona}} | boxstyle_Ga5=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Te5=Teresa of León}} | Jg5=Jimeno Garcés| To5=Toda Garcés| Sa5= | boxstyle_Sa5=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Ur6= | Or6= | Od6= }} | boxstyle_Ga7=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Ji7=Jimena Fernández of Cea| Be7=Bermudo II the Gouty King of León 956-'984–999'}} | boxstyle_Sa8=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Sh8=Sancha of Aibar ≈995-1070| Ur8=Urraca Garcés| Al8= }} | Sa9=Sancha of León ?–1067| Ji9=Jimena Sánchez 1012-''aft.-1062| Be9= | Es9=Ermesinda of Bigorre 1015–1049| Ra9= | Am9=Amuña}} | Ry10= | Ji10= | Is10=Isabella of Urgell ?-1071| Sr10= | boxstyle_Sr10=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Fr10=Felicia of Roucy ≈1060–1123| Sh10=Sancho Ct. of Ribagorza ''bef.''1043– ''btw.''1105/1110}} | Ur10= | Sa10= | boxstyle_Sa10=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Pl10= | Ma10= | Al10= | Ag11=Agnes of Aquitaine 1072–1097| Pe10= | boxstyle_Pe10=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Be11= | Gi11=García Sánchez of Atarés}} | Ur11= | Al11= | boxstyle_Al11=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Ra11= | Pe11= }} | Cr13= | Al13=Alfonso VII King of León and Castile 1105-'''1126–1157'| Be13=Berengaria of Barcelona 1116–1149}} | Ga14= | boxstyle_Ga14=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Ma14= }} | Ma15= | Sa15= | boxstyle_Sa15=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Sh15= | Bl15= | Sc15= }} | boxstyle_Sa16=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFFF00| Co16=Constance of Toulouse ≈1180-''aft.1260| Fe16=Fernando ?-1207}} | Ag1= | Th1= | boxstyle_Th1=border-width:2px; background-color:#C0C0C0| Ma1= }} | Jo2= | Bl2= }} | Is2= | Te2= | boxstyle_Te2=border-width:2px; background-color:#C0C0C0| He2= | boxstyle_He2=border-width:2px; background-color:#C0C0C0| Bc2= | Eo2=Eleanor 1233-?| Be2= | Hu2= | Ma22=Margarita of Navarra| Fr2= | Pe2=Pedro ?-1265}} | La3= | Ph3= | boxstyle_Ph3=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFEFD5| Jo3= | boxstyle_Jo3=border-width:2px; background-color:#C0C0C0| Rb3= }} | Ch4= | boxstyle_Ch4=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFEFD5| Ma4= | Lo42= | boxstyle_Lo42=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFEFD5| Cl4= | Jn4= | Fi4= | boxstyle_Fi4=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFEFD5| Is4= | Ed4= }} | Ph4= | boxstyle_Ph4=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFA500| Jo4= | boxstyle_Jo4=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFEFD5| Jp4= | boxstyle_Jp4=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFEFD5| Gu4= | Ib4= | Jb4= | Ot4= }} | Bl5= | Jn5=Joanna ≈1326–1387| Li5=Louis 1330–1334| Ma5= | Pe5= | Pp5= | Yo5=Yolande of Flanders 1326-1395| Mt4= | Lu4= | Bl4= }} | Ch5= | boxstyle_Ch5=border-width:2px; background-color:#FFA500| Ag5=Agnes 1334–1396| Ga52= | Mr5=Maria of Lizarazu| Lo5= | Ja5= | Ji5=Joanna aft.''1342–1403| Jr5=John I Viscount of Rohan 1324-1396}} | boxstyle_KoS=border-width:0px| Ma82=Marie of Orléans 1457–1493| Jo8=John Vis. of Narbonne 1450–1500| Pi8=Pierre of Foix 1449–1490| My9=Marie of Foix 1452–1467| Wi8=William VIII of Montferrat 1420–'1464–1483'| Mr8=Margaret of Foix ≈1449–1486| Fr8=Francis II Duke of Brittany 1433–'1458-1488'| Ju8=Joan of Foix 1454–1476| Ja8=John V Ct. of Armagnac 1420–'1450–1473'}} | boxstyle_KoF=border-width:0px}} File:Navarre-familytree.png| Navarre, Kings of Category:Navarrese monarchs